


Beca your gay is showing

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Jeca doesnt exist, byee, set in pp2, they are friends but Beca is a gay mess, very jealous too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: prompt: Beca gets jealous when someone is all touchey and close with Chloe and Chloe notices along with the other Bella’s. Set in PP2 or PP3.orStacie's sister comes into town to spend some time with her, and ends up taking a liking to Chloe, much to Becas dismay.





	Beca your gay is showing

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on bunching my prompts and one shots together hahahah

They had just finished a fairly relaxed rehearsal when the doors are thrown open carelessly, a young brunette who looks quite familiar struts in, eyes scanning the room until finding it's target. Stacie glances towards the sound before letting out such a loud high pitched squeak that Beca had to check that her ears weren't actually bleeding. The unnamed brunette grins at the sound, completely unaffected, quickening her pace until she's wrapped around Stacie in a tight embrace.

"Guys! This is my sister Hazel!" Stacie says excitingly, breaking from the embrace but keeping an arm slung around her sister.

Oh yeah. The sister.

Beca remembers now, Stacie had told them all at dinner the week beforehand. She had been quite excited, it rubbed off on everyone, well almost everyone. Beca's sure the girl is great, and is happy for Stacie, but god, she HATES meeting new people. She's always so awkward, not knowing how to act around them. Not like Chloe, who looked almost as excited as Stacie did at the prospect of meeting the younger Conrad. Although herself and Beca were inseparable, Chloe had become quite close with Stacie over the years. 

They shared the same love of dancing, partying and shopping. There's no doubt in Beca's mind that Stacie had talked her ear off about her younger sister. Hell, even Beca had picked up on most of it. What she gathered was that Hazel was a year younger than Stacie, and was accepted into Yale where she is studying medicine, and that Stacie was very proud. Stacie herself was actually accepted there too, but for whatever reason decided to choose barden. Why? Beca doesn't know.

With this in mind, Beca watches as the other bellas step forward, ready to greet the younger girl. Hazel greeted them kindly, up until Chloe stepped into her space, dragging her into a hug. Beca's eyes squint almost to a glare as she watches the brunette wrap her arms imediatley around the redhead with a laugh. She vaguely hears Chloe introduce herself, and the rest of the Bella’s, eyes glued to Hazels face, watching as the girl drags her eyes up and down Chloes form.

"Damn sis, when you spoke about Chloe you never mentioned how hot she is" Hazel states with a wink aimed towards the redhead.

Stacie only laughs with a head shake, the rest of the bellas following, well, apart from Beca. The broody brunette stayed by the piano, not moving from in front of her laptop. Her eyes widen slightly as she sees a genuine blush dust Chloes cheeks at the comment. Something stirs within Beca watching the pair, balling her hands into fists as she tries swallowing down whatever was taking over her. 

The bellas continue chatting to one another, but Beca couldn't make out anything that was said. From where she was, she could tell Emily was talking quite animatedly to Hazel, who smiled gently back at the young girl. Stacie slides her arm off of her sisters shoulders but stayed near, watching the pair in amusement. Chloe stayed near too, a bit too close to Hazel for Beca's liking. 

"Oh! I almost forgot, that broody looking brunette in the corner is Beca, our other captain. She doesn't do well with people, but she's still pretty awesome" Stacie interjects, having looked over towards Beca, who had yet to move an inch.

Beca's only response was an awkward wave, making eye contact with Hazel, who was sporting a smirk. Chloe looked her way, beckoning the brunette to come over and socialise. Beca shakes her head at the girl, it being her literal nightmare, to which Chloe huffs slightly, turning her attention back to Hazel. Beca smirks at how adorable the redhead is, but it didn't last long. Her smirk completely drops when she sees Hazel bring her hand up to rest on Chloe's forearm, stepping closer to her as she does. 

The horrible feeling in Beca's gut grows as she takes in Hazels flirty grins aimed at Chloe, the latter grinning brightly back. Hazels hand starts stroking the forearm she's holding, and Beca's mouth forms a tight line as she realises Chloe seems to enjoy the attention. If you haven't guessed by now, Beca was completely, massively, hugely gay for Chloe. Beca had always assumed she was straight, not really coming across many openly gay people back home in Seattle. The minute she made eye contact with the beautiful redhead at the activities fair, Beca just knew. 

It makes Beca laugh really, to think she was ever straight. Fast forward 3 years, and Beca is quite possibly the gayest thing alive. At first, she thought she might only be gay for Chloe, hell she thought she liked Jesse at first. But, after getting very drunk, and going to the only gay bar close that wasn't stingy on id, Beca realised she was in fact a big ole' lesbian. Especially after hooking up with a girl, who may or may not have resembled a certain redhead, hey don't judge okay? 

Beca's really, really gay.

But right now, all Beca wants to do is push Hazel out of Chloes space and have her way with the redhead. Chloe was a very touchy person, but apart from cuddles and the occasional kiss on the cheek to a few friends, she's never shown any actual interest in girls. Chloe is a very open person, and talks about her hook ups often to the Bellas, and every time Beca would listen out for the pro nouns, however all she would here is "his" or "he". 

Beca stares intently at the pair, so much that she doesn't notice the curious gazes of Stacie and Amy. The pair look between a very tense Beca and Chloe, who's currently giggling at something Hazel said, and it suddenly clicks. The pair share matching shit eating grins, before getting the attention of Emily and and flo, them being the only Bella’s in close range. After pointing out everything slightly, the two Bella's eyes light up, and the Bella’s grin and try stifling their giggles. 

Chloe glances curiously at them after hearing the noise, and the bellas automatically straighten up, trying to appear nonchalant. Her attention is brought back to Hazel, who's hand glides up to her bicep and squeezes gently.

"You're muscles are like, insane" Hazel mutters flirtatiously.

"Lots of cardio" Chloe responds with a giggle, enjoying the attention.

If Beca actually had any nails, they'd be halfway into her palms by now. Biting on her bottom lip hard, in an effort to stop her from shouting out. A burning rage travels from her toes all the way to her face, it reddening slightly in response. She's trying her damn hardest not to glare at the younger girl, knowing she shouldn't even be so angry. It's just, well it's Chloe, why did it have to be her? Beca knows the answer to that, I mean, have you seen Chloe?

Beca was very, very jealous.

She's not one to be jealous often, not over a crush anyway. Of course she's very jealous in other aspects of life, like when she sees a father and daughter laughing together, doing something together as if they done it daily, which never failed to make Beca's heart pang. Or even when she sees just how confident Stacie is in everything, wishing she could be that confident. Or hell, even the everyday gay person comfortable enough to be out and proud. 

But this right here, this almost possessive jealously every time Hazel touches Chloe, this she's never felt. Sure, she may have felt the tiniest pang every time Chloe said she had a date, or talking about her hook ups, but she never felt it as strongly as she is now. Her hands are almost shaking now, and as she watches Hazel bring the hand from Chloes bicep to her hairline to stroke through the long hair and tuck it behind ear, Beca actually does glare. Her eyes are glued to the hand now lingering by Chloes cheek.

She grinds her teeth as she watches the same stupid hand fall, only to rest lightly on the girls waist. She huffs out a loud breathe as she watches the brunette step even further into Chloe's space, realising too late just how loud she had been. Chloe's eyes snap to hers, curiosity morphs to surprise which morphs to concern as she takes in the girls tense posture. 

Beca blushes deeply before clearing her throat, finally easing her hands from the fists that formed, turning towards her laptop which had shut off minutes ago, pretending to sift through it. Chloe keeps a confused gaze on her, scrutinizing her for another few seconds before making eye contact with the bellas still hanging around. Stacie, Amy, and Flo all looked like they were going to burst out laughing any second, whereas Emily's eyes were lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. Looking back at Hazel, who's eyebrow is raised in amusement at the situation, it all finally clicks.

Beca's jealous.

Holy shit.

Wait, is she?

She watches as Beca constantly glances back over from where she's now hunched, as if she can't help but keep looking at the pair. That's all Chloe needed before a large smirk forms on her face, turning to the girl that was shamelessly flirting with her, explaining everything. Hazel only laughs loudly, eyes full of amusement, agreeing completely with Chloe's plan.

Beca's just about gotten her heart rate to slow when she glances back at the pair for the 40th time. She really shouldn't have done that, as Chloe has started to become bolder, a painfully sexy smirk on her face as she leans forward to Hazel. The younger brunette wraps her arms properly around Chloes waist, eyes glancing at the redheads lips. Beca's jealousy flares even higher, glare back in place as she stares intently at the pair. She watches painfully as Chloe brings her hands up to caress the back of Hazels neck. 

Beca feels herself standing without her permission, watching as Hazels hands slowly slip down towards the redheads ass, and staying there. The last of Beca's resolve finally crumbles when she sees Chloe look her way, sexy smirk now aimed her way, adding in a wink for good measure. Beca slams the lid of her laptop shut, before turning fully to the pair.

"NO!" 

Chloe jumps slightly at the noise, pulling away slightly from Hazel, watching as Beca strides over to them, determination and jealousy spilling from her eyes. Beca silently walks up to them, the minute she gets to them she reaches out to gently grab Chloes forearm, pulling it off the other brunettes neck, tugging it closer to her. Beca growls, fucking growls, causing Hazel to take a step back, hands now raised in the air, playful grin on her face.

She walks back to her sister and the remaining Bella’s, sharing grins with them as they quickly walk out of the space, shouting their goodbyes to the girls. Beca had yet to move or speak, staring after the retreating forms of the girls. Once the door closes fully, Beca's intense gaze is aimed directly at Chloe, flooring the redhead for a moment. Beca drops the girls forearm, only to place them, almost possessively onto the girls hips. Deciding there's no going back, Beca steps fully into her space, face inches from Chloes.

"I saw that smirk, you did this on purpose" She practically growls into Chloes ear.

"Only after I saw what it was doing to you" Chloe says almost breathlessly, trying her best not to whimper at Beca's growl, finding it too sexy.

But Beca growls again, completely riled up, and Chloe can't stop the whimper that falls from her mouth. It doesn't last long, because Beca's lips are smashed into hers seconds later, kissing her hungrily. Chloes hands grab Beca's cheeks as she kisses back just as hungrily, loving how riled up Beca was. Beca's hands are grabbing desperately everywhere, her hips, her back, her thighs. They land on her ass, where they squeeze. Hard. 

Chloe moans almost embarrassingly loud at this, legs wobbling at the sensation. Beca smirks into her mouth before squeezing her ass again, delighted in the whimper the girl lets out. Bringing her hands up and under her shirt, Beca digs her almost non existent nails into Chloes back, causing the ginger to arch her back into Beca, effectively pushing their bodies flush against one another. 

"I swear to god if we don't get back to the house soon I’m gonna have my way with you right there on the piano" Beca says hotly against Chloes neck.

"Fuck"

Grabbing the brunette by her arm, Chloe pushes her away from her, just to turn and drag her out of the room, only pausing to allow the girl to grab her laptop. Chloe doesn't think she's ever walked so fast back to the Bella house before, well, that was when she wasn't pushed up against the closest wall for a mini make out session.

 

If only she had made Beca jealous 2 years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> comments always welcome!


End file.
